slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Tamiko Ikina
''Info o mnie: 'Tamiko Ikina (dawniej Bella Wolf) inaczej Wiki, Wika. Druga technikum. Mechatronik. Lat siedemnaście (za niebawem osiemnastka! :D ). Psychicznie więcej. Human. (W ST pół człowiek ; pół pradawny bairn ). Masochistka. Czasem nawet i sadystka. Dusza psychoptaki. Kocham się bać. Uzależniona od słuchania muzyki i rysowania. Niby małomówna ale jak zacznie końca nie widać. Fanka strasznych historii, TransFormerów, Darów Anioła, anime, muzyki itd.' 'W przyszłości chciałabym stworzyć mangę z udziałem swoich własnych wymyślonych postaci.' 'Uważam się za osobę nieczułą na ludzkie cierpienie (zdarzają się wyjątki). Słucham bardzo dużo różnych rodzajów/gatunków muzyki od klasycznej przez rock, pop czasem nawet i hip-hop skończywszy na różnego rodzaju remix'ach, dubstep'ach itd. itp.' 'Lubię czytać mangi, oglądać anime, czytać książki i pisać je. Czasem zdarza się że narysuję coś w wersji anime, a wychodzi jak wychodzi. Taaa...' 'Lubiłam i do tej pory lubię wymyślać i pisać różne historie. Czym się zafascynuję- tak leci. Serial "Z Kopyta"- książka (niepublikowana), Slugterra- książki, rysunki, seria Transformers (w tym serial)- rysunki, Jeff the killer, Creppypasty, anime itd. Z każdego zainteresowania coś wyszło. Ostatnio nawet filmiki na yt.' 'No, to chyba było by na tyle.' 'Bez odbioru.' ''Ulubione anime: '' *Blood C *Blood C OVA *Tokyo Ghoul *Sword Art Online *Sword Art Online II *Guilty Crown *Darker Than Black (plus OVA i druga seria) *Fairy Tail! *Corpse Party *Shiki *NANA *Black Rock Shooter Ulubione postacie *Inori Yuzuriha (anime: Guilty Crown) *Jellal Fernandes (anime: Fairy Tail) *Kisaragi Saya (Blood C) *Koono Yuuki (anime: Sword Art Online II) *Yuuki Asuna (anime: Sword Art Online/ Sword Art Online II) *Kirigaya Kazuto (anime: Sword Art Online/ Sword Art Online II) ''Inori Akazawa: 'Wygląd:' Wygląd wzorowany na postaci z Guilty Crown- Inori Yuzuriha: *Średni wzrost, szczupła, wysportowana, bardzo szybka i zwinna; *'Uniform- '''Rycerzy Krwi ze Sword Art Online; *Slugterze nazywam się '''Inori Akazawa' 'Wyposażenie:' *'Mecha-Bestia'- wilk K.E.L (Kelly w kolorach: czarno-biało-czerwony) *'Blaster- '''Speed Lestrage XVQ (kolor: czarny z białymi elementami) *'Akcelerator do Mega Morfów'' (zrobiony przez Matta- Slugling'a)'' *'Złoto: '''1250 *'Jednoręczny Rapier- Lambent Light 'Moja kryjówka: ' *położona niedaleko Jaskini Dziesiątkowej *biały średniej wielkości budynek (dwupiętrowy) *ogród *pole treningowe dla mnie i śluzaków *mały taras widokowy na dachu *8 pokoi *2 autoblastery na dachu *pod kryjówką: ukryty tunel do miasta 'Zdolności:' #Podmiana #Telepatia #Panel (taki sam jak w SAO) 'Śluzaki:' *''Mega Morf'' Crystalyd- Optimus Prime (przywódca) ''(mimo iż jest młodym śluzakiem jest bardzo rozważny i odważny, jest miły, uczciwy oraz dobry. rozwijają się w nim cechy godne przywódcy)'' *''Mega Morf'' Infurnus- ''Luna ''(była przywódczyni)'' (Mój pierwszy śluzak. Czasami wredna i chamska ale bywa tez miła, przyjacielska i pomocna)'' *''Mega Morf'' Sonic- ''BumbleBee (Bee)'' (zastępca przywódcy) (podarowany przez Grom'a w ramach przeprosin. Bardzo rezolutny, miły i towarzyski śluzak) *''Mega Morf'' Sliren- ''Muzyk (Uwielbia ''ze mną śpiewać i komponować) *''Mega Morf'' Zipper- ''Murumuru (Szybka i zwinna. Pod żadnym pozorem się z nią nie ścigaj)'' *''Mega Morf'' Zamrażacz- ''Frost (Gdy przychodzi zima... Dzień w dzień Snowbord i nic więcej się nie liczy)'' *''Mega Morf ''Thresher- ''Edge (Jeśli chodzi o pocięcie czegoś, zwracaj się do niego)'' *''Mega Morf'' Polero- ''Daburu'' (Ma podwójną osobowość, dosłownie) *''Mega Morf'' Armashelt- ''Shelly (Dowcipniś... Kawały, żarty, figle... jak zwał tak zwał... to wszytko jego hobby)'' *''Mega Morf'' AquaBeek-'' Undine (Mistrzyni we władaniu żywiołem wody)'' *''Mega Morf'' Vinedrill- ''Rose (W prowadzeniu ogrodu nie ma sobie równych)'' *''Mega Morf'' Arachnet- ''Spider (Trampoliny, chamaki z pajęczyny... wszystko co chcesz masz... z pajęczyny ;) )'' *''Mega Morf'' Tormato- ''Hurraicane (Nie pożerająca prądu suszarka, no... od czasu do czasu) '' *''Mega Morf'' Bubbaleone- ''Gumball'' (Jeśli chodzi o sprzątanie domu... Zawsze rwie się do tej roboty) *''Mega Morf'' Skałowiec- ''Unicron'' (Porywczy, wybuchowy... Czasem trudno go utrzymać...) *''Mega Morf'' Boon Doc- ''Shu ''(Miły i delikatny nie tylko podczas opatrywania ran) *''Mega Morf'' Rammstone- ''Powerful (Silny- to jedyne słowo jakie przychodzi mi na myśl)'' *''Mega Morf'' Żelek-'' Lizz '''(Jej maź przydaje się nie tylko w walce) '' *Mega Morf Tazerling- Piorun' (Z uśmiechem na ustach naprawia awarie po Jetix'ie i... czasem się odegra)'' *''Mega Morf Speedstinger- Hiro '(Fakt... jest akrobatą, i... lubi się popisywać...) *Mega Morf Strachoduch- Fear' (Przy pierwszym spotkaniu o mały włos nie padłam na zawał...)'' *''Mega Morf ''Wytapiacz- ''Yōgan ( czyt. Jogan. Lawa, lawa i jeszcze raz lawa.. pije, zwraca... itd.)'' *''Mega Morf'' Sharkus- ''Wolverine'' (Obrońca jak się patrzy... zwłaszcza podczas pływania czy nurkowania) * Mega Morf Robośluzak '''- ''BMO (Komputerowiec, technik... elektronika i mechanika to jego działka)'' * ''Mega Morf'' Slicksilver- Impuls '(były ghul, zaatakował mnie i Groma w Jaskini Złomowiskowej) '' * Mega Morf ''Xmiter- ''Jetix ''(Jeśli w domu jest awaria prądu to jego wina)'' * Mega Morf ''Geoshard- ''Hero ''(Podarowany przez Groma, dawniej nazywał się Hunter)''